The Coach's Daughter
by i.heart.naley
Summary: Dillon, Texas. Although small, isn't lacking in the drama or cute boys department. So when one of the player shows interest in the coach's daughter will his game be as solid as it is on the field or will the coach make him forfit?  Rated T for future
1. Chapter 1

Hey y'all! This is my first FNL fanfic, I decided to chang up some of the coupeling!!! Hope y'all aren't too upset!

I don't own FNL...but dang I'd love to own that Tim Riggins!

* * *

"Jules! Get you butt movin we're gonna be late!" Tammi Taylor yelled at her daughter, it was their first day at Dillon High.

Her husband Eric was the new varsity head coach for the Dillon Panthers football team, as for her, she was the new guidance counselor and for Julie it was the first day of her Senior year.

"I'm coming!" She yelled back, soon emerging from her room with a sour look on her face

"Well come on darlin' we're going to be late!" Tammi said ushering Julie out of the house

"Late? Is that even possible here? If this town moved any slower they'd still be reinventing the wheel!" Julie said climbing into her moms SUV

"I still don't understand why I couldn't stay with Aunt Nat, I could have at least finished my high school career with my own friends instead of being the new girl"

"Sweetheart, I know you're upset but we're a family and that means we stick together and you know how long your daddy has been waitin' for this kind of opportunity" Tammi tried to reason with her daughter but to no avail, Julie just stared out the window

Soon they arrived at school and all the kids were still sitting outside chatting, waiting for their first classes to start, Julie noted how they all knew each other and immediately wanted to go home.

"Ok hun, meet me for lunch if you want!" Tammi called as they went their separate ways

"Yeah, thanks mom that's going to help my image a ton!" She called back as she walked into the halls, she instantly felt the stares.

She began to walk away until she felt someone grab hold of her arm, she turned and had a snide remark for whoever it was but quickly lost all train of thought as she stared into the most intense hazel eyes she's ever seen

"Hey, you're new here right?" He asked, his grasp never wavering

"Yeah first day" was all she could respond with

"Where's your schedule?" He continued, by this remark she regained her composure and was done with the 20 questions game.

"Why do you want to know?" she replied pulling out of his grasp

"I was just going to help you out, sorry" he said walking away

"Wait!" She called to he retreating form

"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous, here is my schedule…anything in common?" She asked as he looked it over with a smirk

"AP English, AP Math, AP Science….nah, I don't think we have anything in common" He said smiling and handing her schedule back

"Oh ok well do you know where room 76 is?" She asked looking at her schedule again

"Yeah follow me"

* * *

The lunch bell rang and Julie followed the mass of students into the cafeteria, Julie held her tray standing there trying to find a seat in the crowded place. She noticed all the football players sitting a the same table, which was surrounded by "Rally Girls", your typical run of the mill groupies, she decided to take her mom up on her offer when one of the Rally Girls approached her

"Hi, I'm Lyla. Do you want to sit with us?" she asked sweetly

"Oh um, no it's alright" Julie tried to fend her off

"No I insist, this town is so small, so everyone knows everyone and believe me it will suck if you don't get 'In' soon, some of these girls will eat you alive" Lyla explained as she walked over to the table pulling Julie along

They sat down and Lyla introduced herself

"Well, I'm Lyla Garrity, I'm the head cheerleader / rally girl for our boys The Dillon Panthers" She yelled the last part causing the entire cafeteria to stop eating and join in

"CLEAR EYES, FULL HEARTS, CAN'T LOSE!" They all yelled in unison, Julie knew her dad would fit in well at this school.

"Anyhoo, so what's your story?" Lyla asked Julie after the noise lowered.

"Well I'm Julie, I just moved here from Austin for my dad's job and that's all there is to is" Julie said making a mental note to not mention her last name at a table full of football players

"Oh really? I moved from Dallas to Dillon when I was 10 so I remember being the new girl, but it's really not all that bad. We live just like everyone else in the world but Friday's are game days and everybody knows it, but enough about all that, let me introduce you to some friends….this is Matt, Smash, Tyra and Jason" Lyla finished the introductions, Julie looked over everyone and noted they were all jocks, you could tell because they were wearing their letterman's jackets, Tyra wasn't a cheerleader but by the looks of it she was dating Jason, seeing as she was sitting in his lap. It was then that Julie noticed that Jason was in a wheelchair, she must have been staring because he broke her of her trance

"It was the first game of last season, I took it a little to hard to the ground and ended up paralyzed from the waist down" He said good naturedly

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to stare I just figured you were all football players and my dad didn't say anything about it" she stammered, then seeing all their expressions, she realized she mentioned her dad

"What's your name again?" Jason asked, Julie gave up

"Julie Taylor, Coach Taylor's daughter" she said, it was then that she had the attention of all the jocks at the table

"Really I didn't know CT had a kid" Smash said

"Well I'm not exactly a kid, I'm a senior…just a really young one" Julie blushed

"That's cool, so you're really into football then?" Matt asked

"Only with him, other than that I'm a dancer" Julie stated

"So you're a mini Lyla then?" Tyra spoke up for the first time

"Tyra be nice, she didn't say cheerleader or mega bitch so she's not like either of us" Lyla smiled at her

"Don't be fooled they're best friends" Matt whispered

The bell rang soon after and all the kids headed to their classes, she had found out through the grapevine that Matt and Lyla were dating as were Jason and Tyra, Smash was the school player, and a lot of talk about the brooding Tim Riggins but she had yet to meet him.

* * *

Julie's day went relatively fast and soon school was over, her dad told her to come by the field after school to meet the new team. Julie knew this was just the beginning, sometimes she seriously thought her dad coached football just to be one of the guys again, she walked through the halls she drifted back to her encounter with the hazel eyed mystery guy, she never did catch his name.

She approached the field as her dad called the players in to a huddle, she noticed Matt and Smash in the huddle and Jason on the sidelines with a coaches hat on. She stood off to the side, waiting for her dad to spot her. She didn't notice the player who was getting water start to walk over to her until he was right in front of her.

"Looks like we may have some things in common after all" he said with a wink, Julie blushed at his comment realizing it was the mystery guy. Then it dawned on her that he was a football player and obviously didn't know she was the coach's daughter.

"Nah, I still don't think we have anything in common" She smiled back

"Well you either want to try out for the team, or you just couldn't get enough of me….and you don't look like you'd enjoy being tackled by a 200lb jock…unless it was me" He smirked

"Oh is that so? And how do you know I'm here to see you?" she asked playing along

"Well you're new, and we met today and you have to admit there was a certain spark between us and you're just looking to see if it's still there, I understand. As a matter of fact I'd love to take you out, to help you see if there's something there" He said lifting his helmet off

"Do you even know my name?" she asked laughing

"That's the easy part, watch. Hi, I'm Tim Rig-" He started, but was cut off by someone yelling at him

"Riggins, get your ass over here and stop ogling my daughter!" Coach Taylor yelled

Tim looked at Julie in shock

"Hi, I'm Julie….Julie Taylor" She smiled in satisfaction at an open mouthed Tim

* * *

Well what did ya think?


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I had major writer's block so it took a little inspiration...like a certain Season Premire to get me going again!!! Thanks for the Reviews!

* * *

If there was 2 things Eric Taylor hated dealing with it was losing and his daughter growing up. Practice went fairly quick after he pulled Riggins away from his little girl, but the hardest part about that was it looked like she was enjoying it! His headache only got worse. 

"Hey babe! How was practice?" Tammie asked as Eric and Julie walked through the front door

"Well it would have been better if I didn't have half the O-line ogling our daughter!" He said with a sigh as Julie headed to her room

"Aww sweetie, I told you not to bring her by the field, was she ogling them back?" Tammi asked

"Only one, and of course it's the one player that looks like he has a reputation" Eric said as he kissed his wife.

"Well Julie is a big girl and she knows what she's doing, just take comfort in knowing that." Tammi said as Eric sat down to review his game tapes

"I know it's just hard, she's still my little girl" he responded

* * *

Julie sat and stared at her old yearbook, she wasn't ready to leave Austin. She had friends there, but there was one she couldn't get her mind off of, well until Tim Riggins showed up, in mid-thought there was a knock at the door. 

"Come in" She called as her dad walked in closing the door behind him

"Hey sweetie" He said as he sat on her bed

"Hey dad"

"How was your first day?" Eric asked, Julie knew he had a point but was beating around the bush with it

"It was fine, I still miss Austin, but I know this is a great opportunity for you and we're a family but it still sucks you know" Julie said as her dad hugged her tightly

"I know sweetie, but thanks for stickin' by me through this, I know it must be hard for you." Eric said

"I'll be fine, I just have to get some friends and it will be better, I met some people today, they're on the team" Julie casually said

"Yes I saw, so Tim Riggins….really?" Eric said hoping to knock some sense into his daughter

"Dad, it's not like we're betrothed….yet" Julie grinned when she saw her dad's eyes

"He's a bit of a flirt but I've heard he's quiet usually" She said

"Well I hear he has no parents around and he likes to party" Eric said

"Well besides Tim, I met Matt Saercen, Smash, Jason Street and respective girlfriends, Lyla and Tyra" Julie said as she recounted her day

"Well I guess Tim could also be a, what do you call them now-a-days?" he asked

"Players" Julie answered

"Ah that's right, players…..well enough of that, I'll let you get to your homework" He said as he kissed her forehead before leaving

Julie laughed, he knew she had no homework tonight. She placed her yearbook on the ground before climbing under her covers and falling asleep

* * *

Tim knew he'd be the brunt of some jokes after yesterday's encounter with Julie Taylor, but he didn't mind, she intrigued him. It didn't hurt that she was a challenge either. 

"So Tim….the coaches daughter, huh? How much do you think you'll be playing this year?" Jason joked as they headed for their first class.

"Street, let's not get ahead of ourselves, I was merely joking with Jules, no harm no foul" Tim said as he sat down

"Riggs are you feeding Street another load of shit?" Smash joined their conversation

"Listen, there is nothing going on between Jules and me, I just want to be her friend" Tim said honestly

"I see, so you're just friends and you gave her that friendly nickname right?" Jason teased as the bell rang signaling the start of their class.

"Alright Class let's get started, today we'll be having the guidance counselor in to go over the process of applying to colleges since you will hopefully be doing that this year, let's all give our full attention to Mrs. Taylor" Mrs. Reyes said before sitting down

At the mention of a Taylor coming into the room, Tim's attention was focused on the front of the class, Tammi walked in carrying a stack of files, when she got settled she began her presentation. Tim took one look at her and knew she was Julie's mom, he hadn't realized that she worked here as well, he was so caught up with Julie on his brain that he didn't notice Tammi calling him to the back of the class. Finally Jason smacked him and he came back to reality.

"Tim, I'd like to go over your options in the back" Tammi smiled as Tim got up and followed her to the makeshift office set up in the back of the room

"So you're the infamous Tim Riggins" Tammi said as he sat down

"Uh yes ma'm, I don't know about infamous but I am Tim Riggins" He answered sheepishly

"Well it's nice to meet you Tim, I wanted to go over your options about college and what you plan to do after high school."

Tim and Tammi talked for another 10 minutes, he then went back to his seat and waited for the bell to ring

* * *

Julie sat in the cafeteria in the back corner hoping no one would try and sit with her, unless it was a certain hazel eyed jock. She saw him walk in and they briefly made contact before he broke it and walked to the other side of the room to sit with his crowd.

After lunch she didn't feel so hot, so she went to ask her mom if she could go home early. Her mom was reluctant but she felt her head and as it turned out Julie had a fever, her mom gave her the keys and sent her home.

Julie got home and took a nice long bath and then decided to take a nap before starting her homework, but before she could get comfortable there was a knock at the door. She groaned and got up to answer it.

"Can I help you?" She said as she opened the door but stopped immediately stopped in shock

"Nathan?" she whispered

"Hey JuJu Bee"


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own FNL...but man oh man if I did...Riggins wouldn't even own a shirt!

* * *

_"Nathan?" she whispered_

_"Hey JuJu Bee"_

"What are you doing here!" She said jumping into his arms

"I missed you, I missed you a lot Jules" He said tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear

"I missed you too!" She said hugging him again

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" He asked

"Yeah but I didn't feel good, so I came home" she answered leading him into the living room

"I should be asking you the same question, when do classes start for you, I thought UTex started last week" she said

"It did, but I'm not going there" He said

"What do you mean! That's your dream Nate!" She said grabbing his hands

"I just couldn't let you leave with the way things happened between us" he squeezed her hands

**Flashback**

_Julie waited for Nathan at their spot, she loved this park. Nathan did too..._

"_Hey" he whispered as he came up behind her_

"_Hi" she smiled, he had that effect on her, they've been friends since he moved here her freshman year_

_He had attended the freshman orientation and they sat next to one another, she soon found out that he was a sophomore and he had just wanted to meet some new people, they fast became friends, and she's had a major crush on him ever since, she figured he thought of her as a little sister since that's how he treated her, but even that was enough for her._

"_So I asked you to come here because I have something I wanted to talk to you about" he said sitting next to her on the bench_

"_Oh ok, well I have something I wanted to talk to you about too, but you first" she answered_

"_Ok…well I've been trying to figure out a way to say this since I met you and I still don't have the right words so I'm just going to say it…Julie, I love you" Nathan held his breath waiting for his response_

"_W-What? I don't understand, I thought you thought of me as like a little sister?" She said in shock_

"_Well I protect you like one but I've always liked you and I recently realized that I love you and I want to be with you and protect you" He said holding her hands_

"_I've wanted to hear you say that since the day I met you, but it won't work" She said beginning to cry_

"_What do you mean it won't work, UTex is only 20 minutes away" He said confused_

"_No it's 5 hours and 20 minutes away, I'm moving. My dad got a job and we're moving this weekend" She sniffled _

"_We can still make this work, I can come see you on the weekends and it will be fine you'll see" Nathan tried to cheer her up_

"_No I can't do that to you, this just wasn't meant to be" She said as she got up and ran to her house_

_She wouldn't return his calls and refused to see him, it was just too hard for her. She left a letter for him explaining her feelings and asking to still be friends, then she left._

**End Flashback**

"So then what are you doing if you're not going to UTex?" she asked

"I'm going to DCC, and then we'll see" He smiled

"What's DCC?" she asked

"You live here and you don't know? Dillon Community College, I've got an apartment with a couple guys just outside of town about 10 minutes away…so we can be together, I can't just let you go" He smiled

Julie was on top of the world, for the first time since she left Austin, things were looking up. She slowly leaned in and kissed him, all her fears of this moment were gone when he kissed her back.

Neither of them noticed their audience, Julie had forgotten that it was Thursday night and her dad always had his team over to review plays and tapes before the game on Friday.

"What the hell is going on!" Eric bellowed causing both Julie and Nathan to jump to opposite sides of the room

"Coach Taylor, Mrs. Taylor…Hi" Nathan said

"Hey Nate, how are ya sweetie? Julie can I talk to you in private?" Tammi asked as she grabbed Julie by the arm

"I uh think I'm going to head out, bye Coach" Nathan said as he scurried by all the players, he passed Tim who was just walking in as he walked out. Tim looked him over before closing the Taylor's front door.

"Julie Marie Taylor! I send you home because you don't feel good and I come home to find Nathan checking you for tonsillitis!" Tammi said in hushed tones

Julie blushed at her mother's words and remembered that feeling she got when he kissed her back.

"I thought you 2 were just friends, you were like a sister and what in the world is he doing in Dillon!?" Tammi asked

"Well I did think that's all I was to him but I didn't tell you that before we left Austin I talked with him and I told him I was moving and he told me he loved me" Julie said

"Well your father is goi- he said he loves you?" Tammi stopped realizing what her daughter just said

"Yeah, but I told him it couldn't work because I was moving and I didn't want to do that to him, well he decided to leave UTex and he's going to DCC so we can be together, he said he wasn't ready to just let me go" Julie smiled despite the situation

"Oh hunnie! I know how much you've wanted this! Ok well I will talk your daddy down but just don't let that happen again, I don't think he'll take lightly to it more than once, heck I don't think he'll take lightly to it this time!" Tammi said as she hugged her daughter

Julie sat in her room for a bit longer relishing on her evening, and no matter how happy she was, she still couldn't get a certain someone off her mind. She sighed in frustration, why couldn't she be happy! This is what she's wanted since she met Nathan, but as they say the grass is always greener on the other side of the fence!

* * *

"I'm so sorry about that y'all, Julie just got a surprise visit from her boyfriend, very impromptu" Tammi said avoiding her husbands prying eyes, she wuickly made her way outside to get the grill going 

Eric followed her outside as the boys began to watch the game tapes

"Boyfriend!" he tried to whisper

"Sweetie, it's Nathan. You love Nathan you've said it yourself!" She answered

"Yes, as her friend and older brother figure not as her boyfriend" He said

"Well get used to it because he moved here to be with her" Tammi said as she walked back inside

Tim's eyes never left the scene happening outside, he gathered that Julie's boyfriend was a new development, and concluded it was the guy he passed on his way into the house.

He got up to use the restroom just as Julie was walking out of her room

"Hey" she smiled

"Hi, um where's the bathroom" he asked

"Oh down the hall on the right, enjoying PG night?" she asked

"PG night?"

"Yeah Pre-Game night, every Thursday before the game, so looks like I'll be seeing a lot of you" she smiled again

"Oh, right um yeah I guess, listen I gotta go and get back to the tapes, but it was nice seeing you" He said before walking off

Julie was taken aback by Tim, usually he was all over her, well verbally, but it's like he just shut himself off…..Now Julie was really intrigued.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own FNL...but man oh man if I did...Riggins wouldn't even own a shirt!

* * *

The next few weeks went by smoothly, her dad finally got used to the idea of her and Nathan dating and so was she. School was the same either way but it was nice to come home and hang out with Nathan.

"So there's a party this weekend for one of the frats, you wanna go?" Nathan asked as he and Julie watched tv.

"Um, I'm not too sure, I don't know if that's really my thing" Julie answered

"Aww come on it'll be fun I promise, and I'll be there the whole time!" he reassured her

"Ok but if I hate it we're leaving" she smiled

* * *

The next night, Julie was getting dressed to go to Lois' before the party; she grabbed her bag and headed out the door, kissing her parents on the way out.

"So Nathan is taking you to a frat party? I still can't believe that!" Lois said as Julie got re-dressed at her house

"Yeah I don't think it's going to be all that fun, I don't drink so I'm not sure what I'll be doing but I'll be with Nathan so it's going to be alright" Julie said giving herself a once-over in the mirror. Her long blond hair hung in loose curls, she wore her favorite jeans with a black tube top and her Rainbow flip flops, her cell rang with Nathan's number so she hugged Lois goodbye and promised to call, and then she went to meet Nathan.

"Hey babe, you look good!" Nathan said kissing her neck

"You don't look too bad yourself" she smiled

They arrived to the frat house and the party was in full swing, she held Nathan's hand as they headed inside. Nathan didn't introduce her to anyone, but she preferred it that way. He took her on the back deck and grabbed a beer for himself and one for Julie.

"No thanks, I'm not drinking" Julie politely declined

"Aww come on, just one" Nathan prodded

"Nathan I'm fine really" Julie smiled

A few of Nathan's football buddies found them on the back porch and Julie excused herself to go find a soda.

She was handed a cup of soda from one of the guys in the kitchen, she took a small sip fearing there was something in it but it tasted was fine.

She walked back to the porch to find Nathan who was no where to be found, and she instantly panicked. She tried to stay calm and find him but the more she looked the dizzier she got, her head was spinning and she realized there must have been something in her drink, she set it down and tried to continue to look for him but ended up falling to the floor.

She felt arms encircle her from the back and thought it was Nathan as she turned to tell him she wanted to leave she stared into the face of a guy she didn't know but the look in his eyes was obvious, and no matter how much she wanted to push away, she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Hey darlin' you look a little tipsy, let me help you. I'll find you a room to sleep it off; I'm Trace, one of the fraternity brothers." He said as he gripped her tighter

"No, I'm fine, I just need to find Nathan" Julie tried to say as clearly as possible

"Shhh, don't worry I'll take care of you and we'll have someone find Nigel for you" He said as he pulled her along heading for the stairs

Julie began to panic as they got closer to the stairs but felt so helpless, she could hear his voice but she couldn't keep her eyes open to find him

"I'd let her go if I were you" the voice said

"Go find your own coed" Trace said

"No I want her, so just hand her over and move along" the voice was getting closer and Julie even in her state of mind knew who it was

Trace turned around and continued on his way with Julie, suddenly Julie was on the floor and then a new set of arms were around her and she felt at ease.

"Ju Ju Bee are you ok?" Nathan said as he tried to get her to open her eyes

"No you dumbass, she's not ok. She's been drugged at a party you took her to!" Nathan turned to see Tim Riggins his lip was cut from the only punch Trace was able to throw at him

"What the hell are you doing here?" Nathan said

"I'm here to watch out for her" Tim said gesturing to Julie

"Well she's with me and she's fine" Nathan said

"Yeah that's working out real well for her, I'm taking her with me" Tim said as he took Julie into his arms, she instantly wrapped her hands around his neck and nuzzled close to him. And at that moment Tim wanted nothing more.

Tim took Julie back to his house, knowing if he showed up to the Taylor's house with Julie the way she is there would be hell to pay

Tim put Julie in his bed and covered her up, he then grabbed a pillow and crashed out on the floor

The next day Tim awoke with Julie kicking his side

"Tim!" she hissed as he got up

"What? Quit kicking me I'm up, I'm up" Tim said as he sat up

"Do you mind telling me why on earth I'm here?" Julie said looking around his room

"Well your genius boyfriend thought it would be a fun idea to take you to a college party, and let's just say it didn't go so well" Tim said as he got up

Julie sucked in a breath as Tim got up, she noticed he didn't have a shirt on and was only in his Dillon Panthers shorts, she wanted to reach out and touch his stomach but she refrained from doing so.

"Well why am I here and not with Nathan" She asked

"Because he doesn't think Julie!" Tim said a little louder than he anticipated

"You don't even know him!" she yelled back

"You're right Julie, I don't know him but I do know that when you were being dragged off by some college jackass who drugged you, he wasn't there to stop him, I WAS!" Tim said as he walked out of the room

Julie sat there letting what he said sink in, she didn't remember anything from the night before other than going inside to get a drink, she got up and followed Tim outside.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, thank you for helping me…again" Julie said with a small smile

"It's ok, I better get you home before you're dad sends a search party" Tim laughed

"Too late…"


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own FNL...but man oh man if I did...Riggins wouldn't even own a shirt!

* * *

"_Too late…"_

Tim and Julie spun around to find her dad along with Nathan standing on Tim's front lawn

"Dad, it's not what you think!" Julie tried to defuse the situation before it escalated

"Oh really, well then my lovely daughter, why don't you explain it to me" Eric said crossing his arms

"I told you coach, I just don't think he's a good guy" Nathan said

"NATHAN! Why would you say that? You saw what happened!" Julie yelled

"Julie Marie! CAR NOW!" Eric yelled as Julie scurried to the car with Nathan hot on her trail.

"Ju Ju Bee, wait!" Nathan called after her

"Don't call me that, as a matter of fact just don't talk to me at all!" Julie cried as she got in the back seat and locked the door

"Julie, why are you upset with me! I saw Tim take you out of the house last night and I had no way to find you, I had to get your dad involved" Nathan tried to lie as he sat in the front, Julie didn't reply to him

* * *

"Julie, say goodbye to Nathan and get inside" Eric said as Julie got out of the car

Julie didn't say anything to Nathan and she stormed off into the house

"Listen Nathan, I appreciate you telling me. Have a good day son" Eric said as he walked inside

"Julie, please come out here so your mother and I can talk to you" He called down the hall

Julie slowly emerged into the living room, and sat down on the chair opposite to them

"What in the hell were you thinking!" Eric began to raise his voice until Tammi calmed him down

"Dad, it's not what you think! Tim didn't take me to that party! Nathan did!" Julie began to cry

"Then what were you doing at Tim's house this morning" Tammi asked quietly

Julie explained the whole story and how Tim was there to help her and how he took her to his house to let her sleep it off; she even threw in how Tim slept on the floor like a perfect gentleman

Neither of her parents said anything, so she decided to go in her room, Julie couldn't believe that Nathan would lie to get Tim in trouble, but maybe he wasn't well at least about the events at the party. Julie didn't know what to do, she ignored Nathan's calls and spent the day alone in her room, she wanted to think things through before talking to him.

* * *

Eric and Tammi were making dinner when the doorbell rang, Eric left Tammi to get it.

"Hey Coach" Tim said as Eric opened the door

"Son, I don't think you should be here right now" Eric said as he stepped outside with him

"I know that sir, but I wanted to apologize for not bringing Julie straight home last night, I didn't want her to get in trouble so I figured I'd let her sleep it off and bring her home in the morning" Tim said

"Well, she could have been really sick!" Eric could feel his blood rising and had to concentrate to stay calm, he knew Tim meant well

"I know that now sir, and that's why I wanted to come over here and apologize to you in person, I know she's your little girl and she means a lot to you and Mrs. Coach and I would never want to jeopardize that for you." Tim stared at the ground

"I know that son, and I heard Julie's side of the story and I wanted to say I'm sorry for not listening to your side." Eric sat on the step and motioned for Tim to sit as well

"I know you think I don't have the best record with girls and I'm sure you're right but I really do like your daughter and I know she has a great heart and I know she didn't mean to have any of that happen so I just wanted to protect her" Tim kicked the dirt

"Well son, thank you for your help, would you like to stay for dinner?" Eric asked

"Oh no, I don't want to impose, Billy is on his way, he dropped me off" Tim said watching for Billy's truck

"Well bring him in too, I've got some game tapes you can watch while you're here" Eric smiled as they went inside

* * *

"Mom, what's for dinner?" Julie quietly asked, as she rounded the corner her mom enveloped her in a bone crushing hug

"Oh sweetie, I'm so glad you're out of your room!" Tammi said tearing up

"Mom, I still have to use my ribs" Julie mumbled into her mom's hair

"Oh sorry! We're having lemon herb chicken, now can you set the table?" Tammi said shooing her daughter out of the kitchen

"Sure thing" Julie said as she grabbed 3 plates from the cupboard

"Oh no darlin' 5 plates please" Tammi said with a grin

"Why 5?" Julie asked as she grabbed 2 more plates

"Your daddy has some company" Tammi answered

Julie didn't like the sound of her mother's tone and peaked in the living room but only saw her dad and a dark haired boy, she shrugged her shoulders and continued into the dining room, she set the table and went to wash up.

She walked toward the bathroom as the door opened and Tim Riggins emerged

"I guess you were right, you will be seeing a lot of me" Tim winked and walked past her back into the living room


End file.
